Mistletoe
by Chubbyhippos
Summary: Sonic Boom's annual Christmas party comes around and The store is decked out for the holidays. An amazingly short one-shot...


**So here we are again. This is what is happening; I'm going to try to do a new one-shot every week or so. This is a little quickie that took me like fifteen minutes, but it's something. Alright, now a rant.**

**So is anybody else like super upset because Ross didn't say happy birthday to Laura on Twitter or Instagram, or anything?! Like how dare he? Who does he think he is? And and and and has anybody read the Hunger Pains? Funniest book ever! Alright.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, and I don't own any of the stuff mentioned in my Author's Note. And I forgot the disclaimer in Fallin' For You, so I don't own the song, Ross Lynch, anybody in R5, or Ellen... Yep**.

Ally's POV

Sonic Boom was packed. People dancing, loud music, and somehow a couple reindeer ended up in the storage closet. Yep, this was Sonic Boom's annual Christmas Eve party. Now, I am not the type of person who loves parties, but... I make an exception with Christmas; it's my favorite holiday. Austin is a whole different story though. He usually loves parties, but not around Christmas. He shares the same hatred for Christmas as I do for the beach. I doubted he would be coming to the party. Although, I really wanted him to. Austin always made everything more fun. I don't really know... Anyway, on with the party. Trish and I were mingling around the grand piano. Colorful Christmas lights were strewn along the staircase and there was a huge Christmas tree in the corner where the little sofas are. Cassidy, Kira, Brooke, Trent, Elliot, Dez, and Trish were all here. The whole crew minus Austin. Christmas decorations covered Sonic Boom. Yes, Christmas, Christmas everywhere! The lights were turned down low and everyone was having a blast. _Heard It On The Radio_ started playing and everyone suddenly broke out into dance. Call me crazy, but it seemed like they all had some dance number planned out. I decided to sit this one out, considering my dance skills.  
I took a seat on the piano bench and that's when I spotted Dallas. My heart stopped and I ran as fast as I could, up the stairs to the practice room.  
"How did he get in here?!" I thought. Let me explain. Three months ago Dallas and I were happily dating. I thought he was the one, but we had a hideous break up. Let's not go into too much detail, but when I say hideous, I mean hideous. We haven't talked since then but I put his name on the 'do not invite' list. I closed the door behind me and sank to the floor. But then I realized there were people hanging out in the practice room so I shooed them away. I plopped down on the couch and sunk into the soft fabric. My instinct told me to go back out there and make things right with Dallas, but I just sunk further into the couch.  
I just wished Austin was there to comfort me. All of a sudden, the door flung open. Austin had come! Talk about speak of the devil.  
"Oh hey Alls. Sorry I didn't come earlier, but you know how much I hate Christmas." The blonde-haired boy said. I shook my head and laughed.  
"It's fine, Scrooge. I'm just glad you decided to come!" I chirped while running to give him a big hug. I tackled him with the hug. He stumbled at the impact, but regained his balance and hugged back.  
"Well I know how much you love Christmas, Dawson." He pulled back and bopped my nose. I swatted his hand away and giggled. But then I remembered why I was in the practice room to begin with, so I began to frown. He noticed and cocked his head to the side.  
"What's got you down all of a sudden?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"Well somehow Dallas got in here and now I'm afraid to go back down there." I pouted. Austin shook his head. I knew he hated Dallas for what he did to me.  
"Well we're it gonna let that ruin our Christmas Eve! You can't avoid him forever, Ally. Besides, I'll be with you!" He comforted me. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned the favor and I looked above me. Austin looked up too and I saw him blush. We were in the doorway, and I bet you can guess what was hanging there.  
"Well would you look at that," Austin mumbled while scratching the back of his neck; a nervous habit. "Mistletoe." I breathed out. We looked at each other. Austin didn't hesitate when he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. It felt surprisingly amazing, so I kissed back. He pulled me closer and after what was probably eternity, but what felt like two seconds, we pulled back. Both of us grinned and gazed into each other's eyes. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him again. After a while, Austin broke the silence by saying,  
"I think Christmas is my new favorite holiday," and kissing me again.  
And that's how I ended up here, at the beach in a wedding dress on Christmas Eve.

**How cute... Ok so really short, and I know I need to work on my writing skills, so if you could give me advice, that'd be greeeeaaat! Yeah just be nice.**


End file.
